In recent years, Ethernet, and specifically 10 gigabit Ethernet, typically referred to as 10GbE has become one of, if not the most widely adopted technology to fulfill the demand of high data rate transmissions in data communication and/or telecommunication networks. One popular protocol used for 10GbE in data communication networks is the 10GBASE-CX4 that specifies the Physical layer (PHY) device for supporting 10 Gb/s over 4-lane copper cable (cf. IEEE802.3ak) similar to corresponding varieties used in InfiniBand™ and/or DensiShield™ technologies. The popularity of 10GBASE-CX4 protocol could be mainly attributed to the lowest per-port cost, the low power consumption and the low latency. On the other hand, however, 10GBASE-CX4 specifies a maximum working distance of 15 m only, which makes it difficultly to cover the basic demands of a telecom network, which is typically specified from a 200 m working distance for interconnecting applications up to a few tens of km working distance for long-haul applications. In order to reach a desired working distance, a 10GbE media converter system may be used for a 10GBASE-CX4 based host system in order to connect a remote link partner, or an IP transport network to an IP based host system. The media converter system typically converts a copper-based formatted signal, such as e.g. a 10GBASE-CX4 into fiber-optic based formatted signals, such as e.g. 10GBASE-SR/-IR/-ER specified by IEEE802.3ae or 10GBase-IRM specified by IEEE802.3aq.
A modern media converter system is designed to support fiber-optic based pluggable transceiver modules. Well-known pluggable transceiver modules for 10GbE applications include the various types known as e.g. XENPAK, XPAK, X2, XEP and SFP+. With the help of these modules, multiple protocols, such as e.g. 10GBASE-SR/-IR/-ER/-IRM, can be supported by the same media converter system, simply by exchanging the pluggable module attached to the media converter system.
Due to the similarity of mechanical construction of SFP+, the 10GbE media converter system may also be used to support SFP pluggable transceiver modules that run formatted signals with a lower data rate protocol for 1 gigabit Ethernet (1 GbE), such as e.g. 1000Base-SX/-IX/-ZX specified by IEEE802.3z and/or 1000base-T specified by IEEE802.3ab, respectively.
Because of numerous possible combinations between pluggable modules and operating modes, it is a time-consuming and tedious job for the operator to configure each individual channel for the purpose of setting up the 10GbE media converter system, particularly in case the system is made up by high dense channels using mixed types of pluggable modules. Thus, it is desired to obtain a process that can help an operator to speed up the procedures needed for the channel configuration of the 10GbE media converter system.
On the other hand however, after the installation of a 10GbE media converter system in a communication network, the operating mode for each individual channel is usually well-defined and has to be maintained during the life-time of its operation. In this case, the same type of module should always be used for each individual channel. Thus, it is also desired to come up with a solution that can help the operator to avoid mistakes, such as e.g. the mistake of plugging an incorrect type of module into the channel during an exchange of pluggable modules.
For the standardization of pluggable modules, Small Form Factor (SFF) Committee was formed in 1990 and SFP Transceiver Multi-Source Agreement (MSA) was filed in 2000, particularly for SFP+/SFP modules. According to MSA and SW, SFP/SFP+ modules should be provided with a built-in electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) that stores the information of sophisticated identification (ID), such as e.g. information on capability, the standard interface, and/or manufacturer information. In SW-8472, 2009 Jun. 30 MSA/SFF the recommended codes for protocol identities in the EEPROM map has been specified for both SFP+ pluggable modules, such as e.g. 10GBASE-SR/-IR/-ER/-IRM, and SFP pluggable modules, such as e.g. 1000Base SX/-IX/-ZX/-T, e.g. by selection of data address A0h with bytes 3 and 6 respectively. The protocol ID may also be referred to as the Transceiver type ID, according to the SFF-8472 recommendation. Nowadays, different SFP+/SFP vendors and/or suppliers mainly use their self-defined byte values for ID codes in the EEPROM to provide information for the protocols used by pluggable modules, which makes it more difficult for the host system vendor to interpret the extracted application ID codes used by the EEPROM, particularly in case of pluggable modules that are sourced by different vendors/suppliers.
Thus, there is a need in the art to develop arrangements and methods that can provide the means necessary for identifying various types of application ID extracted from the EEPROM of pluggable modules, to simplify and automate the procedures needed for handling various types of pluggable modules and operating modes used in a media converter system, and particularly in a 10GbE media converter system.